Upside Down
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: A songfic featuring my favorite pairing from the show (Beavis & Daria). Based on the song Upside Down by A-Teens.


**Upside Down**

**A Beavis & Butt-head songfic.**

**Inspired by Upside Down by A-Teens.**

It was afternoon & Daria was in history class. Normally she did well in history, actually did well in all classes accept gymnastics but the last couple of week she had had problem concentrating. She was thinking about a boy.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

The only students in class that had stagnate desk spots was the two troublemakers Beavis & Butt-head who always sat furthest back so that the teacher wouldn't see what they were doing. Beavis was the boy she was thinking on.

Today she sat in front of Butt-head, that way she could turn her head to get a glimpse at Beavis. She really did try to focus on her work paper but she just couldn't get that blond idiot out of her thoughts. A part of her wished she could violently rip out that annoying feeling (a feeling she had never felt before) and stomp it into the pavement. But if is she was completely honest with herself she would say that she liked it. A strange warmth flooded to her cheeks and her stomach felt like a bubble bath whenever she looked at him. When she first started feeling this way around him she reasoned that the boy had some form of disease that he was transferring to her.

It was weird. For years she couldn't stand him or his dominating comrade but by the years she had found a certain fascination with the two idiots, especially Beavis.

He was stupid beyond comprehension but he was among the most insightful people she had ever meet. It was a bizarre combination of features she never thought could exist in the same body. He was a hell raiser that did what he wanted, not because he felt like he was entitled to it but because he was a free spirit (to quote her friend Cassandra).

She silently sighed and turned her eyes to him. He had big blue eyes, partly shaded by his giant hairdo. His hands that was partly curled up on the desk was covered in scrapes and bruises. Most girls would probably found pretty ugly from what she had heard from his shallow sister with his underbite, long nose and dirty nails but Daria found him strangely exotic. Nothing with him was fake or disingenuous. He was Beavis, noting more, nothing less. Her mind started going to strange places. She shook her head and forced her imaginations out of her mind.

Unknown to Daria Beavis was observing her as well. She might not be as sexy as some of the other girls in his class but she was beautiful. Beavis might have been an idiot but he could pick up on peoples more subtle nuances. Like their attitudes. He might not have been a good judge of character but a judge none the less (how else would he knew who rocked & who sucked). Daria's personality was like a battering-ram. Always breaking his defences and trying to raise the eyes out of anyone that invaded her personal space. She radiated confidence and intellect. His feeble mind didn't really get this but his subconscious picked up on this, his subconscious demanded her body to want her (personality and all) and he was a slave to his subconscious.

He scratched his fingers over his wooden desk as his overactive imagination undressed her. He wanted to fill her mouth with his tong. Squeezing her tits and grasping her butsheecks. As his hormones raised his jaw started shivering.

Butt-head slapped him in the face, snapping the blonde back to reality.

"Beavis, what the hell is wrong with you"? The brunette asked. He was thankfully not smart enough to get Beavis affection for but he was annoyed that Beavis acted like...well, Beavis.

Daria heard the commotion and turned around. She wondered what conspired between the two.

Van Driessen walked up to the duo. "Beavis, Butt-head have you been hearing what I have been saying"?

"Um, yah" Butt-head lied.

"Mkay. Beavis, who was Alexander the greats general at the battle of Granicus River"? Their hippie teacher asked, hoping they for once had listened to him.

"Um" Beavis responded ignorant.

"Come on guys, I told you this yesterday. You should know this." Van Driessen pleaded.

"Wasn't it the black clitoris?" Beavis answered and giggled.

Van Driessen sighed. "No Beavis it was Cleitus the Black."

The two idiots chuckled. Van Driessen went back to the front of the class and continued his lesson.

"The war lasted for 10 years but the Macedonian army eventually conquered the Persian Empire and the Persian king Darius Codomannus went into hiding".

"Huh huh, he said anus" Butt-head pointed out.

Daria tapped her pen at the work paper. She knew this stuff already from her own readings. She was annoyed, Beavis wouldn't leave her mind alone.

She looked at him again and she knew that unless she got close to him she would never feel normal again. "Sigh, the world must be deteriating."

The class finally ended and the students evacuated the school like it was on fire. Daria saw the duo walk out of the class room. She bit her lip and decided to take the chanse.

The book-worm ran up to the duo.

Beavis saw her coming. _Oboy, she is going to talk to me. She is so hot._

The blond smacked himself in the head to silent his thoughts. "Damit it, shut up."

"What is wrong with you dillhole"? Butt-head asked.

"I heard a voice in my head" Beavis giggled.

"Ok-kay..." Daria said confused. She started wondering if this really was such a good idea.

She gathered her courage. "Yo Butt-head, Kimberly told me to tell you that she is waiting for you on the school's backyard." Daria hoped her deception would be enough to make Butt-head leave her alone with her crush.

"Wow, the backyard." Butt-head stated & chuckled. "I am gonna score" he said and walked away.

Beavis giggled, looking at Daria.

"So Beavis, do you mind if I follow you home"? Daria asked coldly.

"Um, why"?

"Just thought you might like some female company for once. Um, Butt-head is a guy right"?

Beavis giggled and the two walked out the exit.

Daria found herself studying his body again. His slender body might not have been very muscular but it showed signs that it could move fast. Daria took notice of an area on his lower jaw where the sun reflected its rays.

Not noticing were she was going Daria tripped on the school entrance stair. Beavis quickly grabbed her by her jacket and bulled her to him. Daria felt her heartbeats accelerate, her cheeks turned red. Her face was now pressing against her crushes chest.

Beavis felt warm in the face. Holding this girl in his arms felt so weird yet amazing. He looked down at her neck, getting ideas about licking & kissing it entered his head.

Daria stood strait up before he could put his plan into motion. "Thanks" she said slightly embarrassed.

"Uh, you're welcome." Beavis giggled.

The two made their way to Beavis house. Daria started feeling a bit silly as they walked in awkward silence. Beavis was ogling her, trying to find a reason to touch her. He went a bit closer to her, they were now so close that their arms brushed up against each other.

In an attempt to tease him Daria took her hands out of her jack pockets. Beavis almost immediately took her hand and she gave him a warm smile.

The two walked off into the horizon, holding hands the entire course of the way.

**Author's Note.**

**Well wasn't that a cute/disturbing/funny story (decide for yourself I have no idea what I was trying to do). This was my first attempt at a songfic so I went with something easy. Upside Down by A-Teens…and I choose to do it with the shipping I am trying to force on the world like no one's business. Yay me! **


End file.
